Under counter dispensing systems are known in which hand cleaning fluids are dispensed from a soap spout above a countertop with the pumping mechanism to deliver the hand cleaning fluid to the soap spout from a removable and replaceable liquid containing bottle disposed under the countertop.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,364,053 to Ophardt, issued Apr. 29, 2009, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, illustrates a soap dispenser for dispensing a foamed liquid soap out of a soap dispensing spout mounted adjacent a washroom sink with the liquid soap and air being delivered to the soap dispensing spout from a liquid pump and an air pump disposed below the counter. Various counter-mounted liquid dispensers and mounting systems for the same are known including, for example, systems taught by U.S. Patent Publication US 2009/0166381 to Phelps et al, issued Jul. 2, 2009 and U.S. Pat. 6,929,150 to Muderlak et al, issued Aug. 16, 2005, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Such known under counter dispensing systems suffer the disadvantage that replacement reservoirs need to be installed underneath the countertop for engagement with the dispensing system and that difficulties arise in respect of the coupling of the replacement reservoirs to the dispensing systems.